I Need You To Survive
by EternalHime
Summary: A girl with a lost memory and a strange scar on her wrist is picked up by a band of travelers, come searching for the medicinal flower Harra to heal the sick people of their town. Slowly she begins to remember strange things that begin to scare her...
1. Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

ââââââââââââââââââ.

"Daddy," a young girl softly cried. Tears streamed down her scraped up cheeks, leaving clear paths through the mud. "Daddy, come on. We've got to get up. We have to help mommy."

The young girl shook a heap of flesh covered in blood. Dead bodies surrounded her and the smell of burning blood and flesh filled her nostrils.

"Come on, mommy's hurt," the girl moved on to another heap of flesh. This one was of a woman. A deep gash was on her forehead and caked blood surrounded it. Many other wounds covered her body, a disgruntled look placed on her face.

"Please get up." More tears leaked out of her eyes. Crawling over to the first mangle of flesh she lifted a limp arm and placed it around her shoulders. Sniffling, she snuggled up to the body for warmth.

"Please" was the last thing she uttered before sleep consumed her.

âââââââââââ..

"What's this?"

The little girl slowly opened her eyes at the sound of a voice. She rubbed her eyes only to see a blurry vision of a man.

"Daddy?" she croaked out, giving a yawn.

"Men! We have a survivor!" the man called over his shoulder.

"Ow," the girl cried lightly placing her hands over her ears, her eyes closing tightly.

"Oh, little lady. My deepest apologies. Here, let me help you up." The man held his hand out to her but the girl just sniffled and rubbed her nose.

"But you have to help my mommy. She's hurt. Daddy's hurt too," the young girl said in a strangled voice, trying to hold back her tears.

The man made a sound of pity and placed a hand on the young girls head. "Little lady, I'm very sorry but your parents have passed on. They've gone to the heavens."

"Wh-what? But they're right here! They can't be gone!" she cried, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"Little lady, I'm sorry," the man gathered her up in his arms and held her tight. "I'm here for you. I'll take care of you."

The young girl gathered his shirt in her hands and cried into his chest.

"Little lady, may I ask of your name?" the man asked.

The young girl was silent except for a few sniffles. "I," she rubbed her eyes once more. "I don't remember."

"No name eh? Then what shall I call you?" the man was interrupted as three other men came to him with a canteen of water.

"Sir! We have water," one of the men said handing the canteen to the man.

"Wonderful. Here little lady, drink up." He placed the canteen to the girls lips and slowly poured water down her parched throat. Some water dribbled down her chin and some even splashed on her arms.

As the man was wiping the water off he noticed something on the girls left wrist.

"What's this?" he asked himself once the other men had left. It was a scar that was a strange symbol. The symbol was made of three circles placed in a row, the two outer ones larger than the middle one, and a sign that looked like a plus sign jutted out of the middle circle. In the middle of the plus sign was a crescent shaped moon.

"What are you looking at, father?" a small voice asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's just you Quatre. This is the only survivor," the man spoke to his son.

"The only survivor? What's her name?" the small boy asked again.

"Well, it doesn't seem like she remembers it," the man said giving the girl more water.

"So then she doesn't have a name?" Quatre bent down next to his father.

"Quatre, I don't like you being around the dead like this, maybe you should–."

"Why don't we call her Sarabi," Quatre said completely ignoring his father.

"Quatre—."

"Sarabi" the young girl spoke, admiring the name.

The man smiled as his son stuck out his hand. "Hi," he said. "My name is Quatre."

The young girl placed the side of her hand along her nose then touched Quatre's hand.

Quatre looked surprised as he turned to look at his father. "Father, what is she doing?" he asked.

"That must be the way they say hello. She's the last of her kind, you know," Quatre's father explained.

"Oh." Quatre placed the side of his hand along his nose then touched the girl's hand. "Hello Sarabi."

"Come now Quatre, let's clean up Sarabi." With that he picked up the small girl and began to walk over to the camp with his son.

"Ms. Maria!" The man called out as he and Quatre reached the front flap of a tent. Quickly a woman came out. She had on a beautiful, full, green dress. Leaf patterns covered it along with vine like flowers. Her red wavy hair was put up by bobby pins though two tendrils came down on each side of her face. Her violet eyes looked at the man expectantly.

"Yes Mr. Winner?"

"Ms. Maria, this is the only survivor of this massacre. She does not remember her name, but my son has joyously dubbed the name Sarabi upon her. So please clean up Ms. Sarabi here," Mr. Winner explained.

"Ah, I see." Maria bent down and held out her hand. "Hello Ms. Sarabi, my name is Maria."

Sarabi did the same thing she did with Quatre, placing the side of her hand along her nose then touching Maria's hand.

"Oh," Maria giggled. "Well come, dear girl. I shall have you fixed up in a jiffy." Without another word Maria grabbed Sarabi's hand and pulled her into the tent that she had come out of.

"Oh Ms. Maria," Mr. Winner placed a hand to his forehead. "Please do be gentile with her."

ââââââââ

"My dear Sarabi, we are going to make you sparkle and shine like a diamond," Maria said, pouring another bucket of water on the small girl's head.

"What," Sarabi stopped as Maria began to scrub a sweet smelling foam into her hair. When she was done Sarabi spoke again. "What is a diamond?"

Maria looked at Sarabi as if she were crazy. "What is a diamond? Oh, well it's the most beautiful jewel you'll ever see. Most that you'll see are clear. They sparkle and shine like glitter thrown into the rays of the sun. They are truly remarkable," Maria sighed as she told Sarabi to place her hands over her eyes and poured another bucket of water on her head to wash out the foam.

"Will I ever get to see a diamond?" Sarabi curiously asked as Maria began to scrub her body with another sweet smelling foam.

"If you stay with us then you most certainly will!" Maria laughed.

"If I stay with you" Sarabi seemed to ponder the idea. "But where else will I go?" Her parents had gone to the heavens and she saw none of her people, only heaps of blood covered flesh.

Maria sighed. "Sarabi, you are welcome to join us on our quest. We are searching for an exotic pink and purple flower called Harra, it is said that it grows in patches of four. We need it for medicinal purposes, many people in our town have caught ill to a dangerous disease. We need the Harra so that we may spare the lives of many. We happened to come across your massacred village on our search and found nothing alive but you. Sarabi, you don't need to feel frightened of us, we only want to help you."

Sarabi sniffled. "But what about my parents?"

"We are giving each and every one of your people a proper burial and that includes your parents. There is nothing that I can do about their passing away, I can't bring them back to you. But Sarabi, I can care for you." Maria gave her a towel to dry herself off.

"I can teach you the ways of our people so that you may one day fit in. I can give you lovely dresses and pick flowers for you so that you'll look pretty. But the one thing I cannot do is change the past."

Sarabi held the towel closer to her body as she sniffled once more. Maria made a sound of pity and held the girl in a tight hug. "Sarabi, let out all of your tears now, but do not dwell on the past."

Sarabi let out a cry as she wrapped her arms around Maria's neck. Her tears seemed like a never-ending stream, rolling down her cheeks. But ever so slowly, the stream began to stop running before it all together stopped.

"Now," Maria stood up. "Let's find you a lovely dress. I'm glad that we have a young girl with us here that looks to be your size. She is amazing at sewing and her mother is here with us on the search. Stay right here, I will be back," Maria opened the flap of the tent and walked out.

Sarabi wiped her eyes and thought about all that Maria had said. She was right, she could not dwell on the past for there was nothing she could do to change it, but for the time being, she could be sad about it.

She was surprised when Maria came back so quickly with a dress in her arms.

"Here we go. The kind lady Minako has given you a fine dress to wear today." She held up a lovely red and gold dress along with undergarments.

Sarabi's breath was taken away. "It's beautiful," she said, lightly touching it, feeling the softness.

"Isn't it? Miss Minako made it herself. Now, enough dilly dallying, it's time to dress you up!"

ââââââââââââ.

"Now come Sarabi, we shall give miss Minako our thanks for letting you borrow her dress," Maria took Sarabi's hand and pulled her with her to a tent that was not far away.

Opening the flap, she called inside. "Mrs. Aino! Miss Minako, we have someone here that would like to speak with you."

Two women slowly came out of the tent. Both were blond haired blue-eyed goddesses. Never had Sarabi ever seen such a beauty. The taller one spoke.

"Is this the only survivor?" she asked Maria.

Maria sighed but nodded.

The taller one spoke again, this time looking at Sarabi. "Please accept our grieve for you and your people," she bowed.

"I accept," Sarabi bowed back nervously.

"This darling little girl here has been dubbed Sarabi by Lord Quatre himself and she would like to say something to miss Minako here," Maria said, waving her hand towards the smaller goddess.

Sarabi bowed nervously. "Miss Minako, I would like to give you my thanks for letting me borrow your beautifully crafted dress."

Minako smiled. "No problem miss Sarabi! It's my pleasure," she said curtsying.

The two older women looked at the exchange with smiles. Some times young girls could act in the cutest ways.

"Mrs. Aino, why don't we let miss Sarabi and miss Minako get to know each other better?" Maria suggested, patting Sarabi's head.

"That's a splendid idea!" miss Aino said clasping her hands together. "Come now Minako, take miss Sarabi on a walk around the camp. Get to know her better."

"Yes mother," Minako said as she held out her hand to Sarabi. "Come miss Sarabi."

Sarabi hesitantly took the bubbly blonds hand.

"Do not be afraid of me, miss Sarabi. I am merely a girl, nothing more, nothing less." Minako giggled as she pulled Sarabi along with her.

"IâI'm not afraid of you miss Minako," Sarabi said softly when Minako let go of her hand.

Minako seemed surprised at what she had said, but the surprise soon turned into a happy smile. "Of course your not! Now come on, I want to show you all of the families."

ââââââââââââââââââ..

Just a new thing I've started. I hope you like and please review.

EternalHime


	2. Memories

I Need You To Survive

Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing.

_Jewels14 : _Thanks for your review. I've been getting quite a lot from you and I really appreciate it. Keep reading and reviewing!

_Athena Kyle: _I want to thank you too for all of the feedback you've given me. Thanks for this recent review, and read on.

_MegamiSilence: _first of all I want to thank you for the review and your heads up on my writing. I must admit I first wanted to make the character a bit younger than I portrayed her to be later on in the chapter, that's why she seemed so young at the beginning. But then I began to see that I was going to need her to be a bit older ;; And about the whole chapter being dialogue, I went back and reread it, seeing that you were right. I hope that I've put more description in this chapter. Again, thanks for the review.

_ShadowStar21: _Thanks for your review and keep reading.

_Allison: _Thanks for the review, and the vote, but I've already decided who the character is. You'll find out who the girl is soon enough.

_Frosty: _Thanks for the review!

_PadFootCc: _I know, weren't they? Hehe. Thanks for the review and keep reading.

TeNshI nO Hi: Thanks so much for your review. And don't worry I'll have PLENTY of variety, hehe. 

Minako walked along the pathway in between the two rows of tents. "Now let's see," she spoke to herself, placing a hand to her chin. "Ah, yes. You see that boy there?" Minako pointed to a boy not far from where they were standing.

Sarabi looked to where Minako was pointing and nodded. The boy had a stern look on his face for such a young age. His black hair was slicked back into a tiny ponytail.

"That's the son of the Chang family. Wufei is his name. The Chang's are with us for protection. They are very crafty with a sword," Minako explained as they walked up to the young boy. He had water buckets in each of his hands, cool, fresh water spilling out whenever one bucket bumped against his leg.

"Sir Wufei," Minako curtsied.

"Miss Minako," Wufei bowed.

"I would like you to give a warm welcome to our new-comer. Lord Quatre has dubbed her Sarabi, for I believe she does not remember her own name. Am I right, miss Sarabi?" Minako asked, placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Yes," Sarabi said, barely above a whisper.

It was only now that Wufei noticed the small girl next to Minako. He looked her up and down as if analyzing her. While he looked at her, his eyes caught a glimpse of her left wrist.

"What's this?" he asked, setting down a water bucket, grabbing her wrist and looking at her scar.

"Sir Wufei! Do not be so forward!" Minako said as Sarabi yanked her wrist back in a hurry.

"Mother says," she gulped. "Mother said that it's a sign of the Devil," she said quickly, hiding it with the sleeve of her dress. She looked around as if searching to see if anyone had seen it.

Wufei caught her mistake and stared at her with an impassive face. "So you're the only survivor," he said with no sympathy in his voice.

Sarabi was quiet as she looked at the slippers on her feet. "Yes. I am the last of my kind."

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "You're not the last of your kind."

"But my people, my kin, they've all perished," Sarabi said with confused eyes.

"You are a human, no?" Wufei asked.

"Well, yes but –."

"So am I, as well as miss Minako here." Without another word he stepped away from the two girls, carrying the water to wherever he was headed in the first place.

"Pay him no mind. His father is very strict so I'm sure that's why he's so uptight. Don't take anything he says too personally. Hmm, ah yes. Here's Trowa. He and his sister don't have parents, they're orphans like you. They're on the quest because they're the acrobats of our town. If by any chance Harra are in a tree, they can retrieve it quickly and efficiently." Minako began to giggle.

"Miss Minako, I do not see what is so funny," Sarabi said, confused.

"I have to admit, I sort of fancy Trowa. But shh," she placed a finger to her lips. "Don't tell anyone."

Sarabi smiled. "Do not worry miss Minako, I won't tell a soul. It's nice to know that you can bestow your secrets upon me," Sarabi said as she looked at the older girl.

Minako looked at Sarabi slightly confused. "You know miss Sarabi, you can bestow your secrets upon me too." Minako hadn't expected much of an answer and wasn't surprised when Sarabi just looked at her feet, placing her hands behind her back.

The two girls slowly walked up to the brown haired boy. His green eyes stared at Minako for a time before slowly moving to Sarabi.

"Hello miss Minako," his smooth voice was inviting to the two girl's ears.

Minako looked down and blushed. Clasping her hands together in front of her, she bowed. "Hello sir Trowa."

It was silent as the two stared at each other until Trowa looked at Sarabi once more.

"Who is your friend?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"Huh? Oh, this is miss Sarabi. She's the only survivor of this village. We are guessing that they were attacked by Sabor," Minako explained, not daring to look up again.

"Sabor? How did you manage to get by unnoticed?" Trowa asked Sarabi.

"Sabor? Who is Sabor?" Sarabi asked. The two looked at each other warily.

"Miss Sarabi, do you remember anything that happened the night of the massacre?" Minako asked, placing a hand on Sarabi's shoulder once more.

"I...I..." Sarabi forced herself to think of the night before. Suddenly flashes of a piercing golden eye ran through her mind. After the flash, a strong pain shot through her head.

"Ahh!" She cried, gripping her head in agony. Slowly she began to remember a small portion of what had happened the night before.

_Fire was attached to everything, and only she stood bodies sprawled out around her. The smell of blood made her nauseous. Swaying she almost fell until a man caught her. He smelled strongly of blood and oranges. _

'_Little girl, how could I have missed you?' his husky voice echoed in her ears. Strands of long white hair tickled the side of her face as she tried to reply._

'_Missed me?' she asked in a voice so calm it almost scared her. Never had she been so calm in the face of danger._

_The man grabbed her wrist tightly and brought it to his face for closer inspection. 'Ah, now I see why. Finally I have found you, the first of eight.'_

_He began to drag Sarabi through the burning village over to a beautiful black horse, the light of the fire glimmered off of it's glistening coat. Too tired and nauseous to struggled Sarabi let the man drag her off until she felt him tense up._

_He stopped abruptly, stepping out of the way of something that Sarabi couldn't catch sight of._

_His golden eye gleamed as he glared at a dull light to his right. 'It can't be..'_

Please read and review.

EternalHime


End file.
